Owner of My Destiny
by macrollins
Summary: Catherine and Steve have taken different paths in their lives. But fate unites them again.
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends. This is a new Mcroll story. Hope you like it. Remembering that I don't own the characters. CBS has them.

Why, mom? Why did we have to move to Hawaii? I lost all my friends! My friends had been studying with me since kindergarten.

I know it's very difficult to change life like this, from one day to the next, Caroline . But your father's job is here now!

I don't care about my father's work!

Caroline Elizabeth Rollins! Stop complaining!

Caroline was startled by Catherine. Her mother was always so sweet and now she looked nervous.

I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't want to argue with you. I just do not understand why you don't divorce my father. He treats you very badly and doesn't even know I exist. Don't you regret having married him?

Catherine stopped to think.

No. I don't regret because I have you. You were the only good thing that happened at my wedding. You don't understand, daughter.

So explain it to me, Mother!

You're only 16 years old. It's your time to dream about the Prince Charming. I'll not destroy your dreams because of a frog like your father.

Oh, Mom! I love you.

I love you too daughter! Catherine said, hugging Caroline.

Now take a shower. We're going to leave and enroll you in school so that you start studying tomorrow. Said Catherine.

Ok, mom!

The next day...

John got up and didn't smell the breakfast his father always prepared for him.

John went to Steve's room, but only found his mother.

Lynn, where's my dad?

Your father didn't come home. He stayed in that damn office again. And stop calling me by my name, I'm your mother!

My father is not home. That means going to school without breakfast. John thought.

Can you take me to school? John asked Lynn.

Get a cab, John. I want to sleep.

Okay, Lynn. John sighed.

John was coming down the stairs when Steve arrived.

Hey, son!

Hello, dad!

Had breakfast? Steve asked.

Not father. I woke up almost now. I didn't have time to do anything.

And where is your mother? Steve asked.

She never does anything to me, Dad. Why would she do it today?

Come, we stop to buy something to eat on the way to school. Steve said.

Ok.

Why are you so quiet, son? Steve asked when he was in the car with John.

I don't know if I should tell you, Dad.

What ? You started talking, now finish it.

John was quiet.

Speak, John. Don't be like Danny.

You put his name on me, forgot? So, don't complain if I act like him. John said.

Steve stopped the car.

Say what you have to talk or we'll stay here. Steve said.

John sighed. Do you know that she betrays you with other men? People are commenting.

Steve looked out of the car window.

This is a subject I don't want to discuss with you. You are only 16 years old. Steve said.

Steve started the car and headed toward the school.

John got out of the car in front of the school.

Bye dad. I'm sorry, I should not have said anything.

It's okay, son. Bye, Steve said, leaving.

John went into the classroom and sat down in his seat.

I ask everyone's attention. You guys have a new classmate. Let's welcome Caroline. Said the teacher.

John looked at Caroline. He had never seen such a beautiful girl


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine took Caroline to school and returned to the hotel.

I'm glad you're here, dear wife. I need my car. Said Aaron, Catherine's husband.

I went to take Caroline to school. You could have done it. Said Catherine.

She sent me a message. I'll read to you:

Father, thank you for not knowing that I exist.

I didn't understand anything, Catherine. Said Aaron.

She meant that you live as if she didn't exist. You don't care about your daughter. Catherine said.

I never meant to have kids, Catherine. You insisted on it. So now you take care of her. I have no patience with teenagers. Aaron said.

Aren't you going to rent a house? We can't stay in the hotel.

You can look for a house. I don't have time for this. Now give me the car keys. Aaron said.

How am I going to look for a house to rent and get Caroline at school without a car? Catherine asked.

That's not my problem. He said, taking the keys and leaving.

Oh my God! How did I marry this man? What a regret! Catherine thought.

Steve took John to school and returned home. He had worked all night in one case and was very tired.

When Steve got home, Lynn was still asleep. He stopped at the bedroom door and looked at her.

What have I done with my life? He thought. Pride kept him from going back to Catherine, and he married with Lynn. The only good thing about this marriage was John. Steve loved John Daniel very much. But Lynn was a lousy mother. And John was right: Lynn was cheating on Steve. But the disappointment with his marriage was so great that he didn't care about that anymore. But now that was bothering and embarrassing John. And Steve didn't like it.

At recess, Caroline was in the school's hallway. A girl came and shoved Caroline.

John saw this and helped her.

Are you alright? He asked.

Yes, but this girl is crazy. Why she did it? Caroline asked.

Envy. John said.

Thank you for helping me get up. I'm Caroline. She said, smiling.

Nice to meet you, Caroline. I 'm John Daniel. He said, holding her hand.

Catherine rented a car and went to get Caroline at school. Catherine and Steve did not meet in front of the school for a few minutes. Steve came first and took John. Catherine arrived a little later and took Caroline.

Caroline and Catherine had lunch at a restaurant and then went to look for a house to rent.

Steve and John went home.

Steve realized that John was happy.

Anything new at school, son?

Yes father. A new student.

Steve smiled. And you liked her.

She's very pretty, Dad. She has long brown hair. Her eyes are big and brown. And she is different from the girls of our age. And she's also very smart. John said excitedly.

Wow! You seem to be describing a person I met many years ago. Steve said, thinking of Catherine.

Catherine and Caroline visited some houses and Catherine liked the last one.

This house is very good. I want to rent it. Do you agree Caroline?

Caroline didn't answer.

Caroline! Are you listening to me?

Yes mom. I'm sorry. Caroline said.

Why are you so distracted? Catherine asked.

I met a boy at school, Mother. He has blue eyes and is very, very handsome. Caroline said, smiling.

Catherine also smiled. I also met someone who had blue eyes and was very, very handsome. Catherine said, thinking of Steve.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Catherine left Caroline at school. She was upset because

had argued with her husband the night before. He argued with her for whatever reason. And Catherine was tired of it.

After leaving her daughter in school she drove aimlessly, she just wanted to relax.

Catherine stopped the car near the Five-0 headquarters. She saw Danny and Lou coming to work. Then she saw Tani and Junior arrive together. Only then did she realize how much she wanted to see Steve. She wanted to see him from afar. And a few minutes later he arrived. Catherine looked at him. He was older, of course, but to Catherine he was still very beautiful.

Catherine realized how unhappy she was and cried a lot.

Steve left John at school and went to Five-0 Headquarters. He found Danny and Lou arguing.

What's going on here? Steve asked.

Me and Lou are taking our grandson to the game on Sunday. Lou wants to persuade the boy to cheer for his team. Danny said.

This isn't true. It's Danny who wants to persuade the boy to cheer for his team. Lou said.

Stop this! This is a place of work. Steve said.

Steve went to his office and Danny followed.

So, Steve. How are you and Lynn? Danny asked.

Living together is awful, Danny. I've already asked for a divorce about ten times, but she says she'll not leave my house.

I'm so sorry, Steve.

You know what hurts me the most, Danny?

What?

She despises her own son. It hurts me to see my son being mistreated. Steve said.

And how's John doing? Danny asked.

Is he happy. I think he's meeting the first love. He met a girl at school and is very excited. Steve said, smiling.

That's very good, Steve. So he forgets the problems he has at home.

Yesterday I asked him how the girl is. He described me as she is. It looked like he was describing the Catherine. Steve said thoughtfully.

You haven't talked about Catherine for a long time. Danny said.

I don't talk, Danny. But I think about her every day. And I'll think about her until the day I die.

At school, Caroline asked if she could sit next to John at recess.

Of course, Caroline. Sit down, please.

Thanks. Caroline said smiling.

John liked her smile.

Tell me about yourself, John. Caroline said

I don't have much to talk about. My father is the boss of Five-O. I like to swim with my father, I like to help him cook too.

And about you? What you enjoy doing? John asked.

I like to listen to music, I like to dance, I like to swim too. I've done ballet, I've done singing class and I also know how to play the piano. Caroline said.

Wow, I'm impressed! John said.

Caroline smiled. You must be thinking that I'm the most snobby girl in the world.

No, I didn't think that. John said smiling.

How nice! Can I have your phone number, John?

Of course. Write it down.

At Five-0 headquarters, Danny was still talking to Steve.

You know, Steve, that all this is happening in your life today because you didn't propose to Catherine that day.

I know that, Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

That day, Steve left the headquarters very late. He called John.

Son, I'm going home. I'll go somewhere to buy our dinner.

You don't have to buy anything, Dad. Dinner is ready. John said.

Great, son. I'll be home soon.

Caroline went to Catherine's room to talk.

Mom, can I come in?

Of course dear. In between. Catherine said.

When will we move to the new house?

We have to wait for the furniture to arrive, Caroline.

Mom, I heard you and Dad arguing yesterday. I think the guests on the whole floor heard this.

I'm so sorry, daughter. But I'm not getting along your father anymore.

You haven't divorced him until now because of me. I know that. I'm sorry for causing your unhappiness, Mother. Caroline said with tears in her eyes.

No, my daughter, don't say that. You're my happiness. Catherine said.

Come here. Catherine said, hugging Caroline.

Where is he? Caroline asked.

His father left, very well tidy and perfumed. He must have gone to meet some woman. I hope he doesn't come back today. Catherine said.

But let's talk about good things. How was school today?

The girls in my class are ignoring me. Yesterday one of them pushed me to the floor. I only have one friend.

It's John! Catherine said.

Yes, Caroline said.

Don't be sad, daughter. They're jealous of you because you're beautiful, you're nice, and you get John's attention.

I asked him for his phone number. Do you think I acted wrong?

No darling. It's just a phone number. Catherine said.

You know, Mom, he's quiet, he doesn't like to talk about him.

That reminds me Steve. Catherine thought.

He must be shy, Caroline. Catherine said.

Do you think that?

Yes. I'm curious to meet John. When we move into the new house, we're going to invite him to have lunch with us. Catherine said.

But I don't want my dad to be there, Mom. Please.

All right, darling. Go to sleep because tomorrow you have class. Catherine said kissing Caroline.

Goodnight mom. I love you.

Good night daughter. Love you too.

Steve came home and found the table tidy for dinner.

Hey, John. Steve said kissing the boy's head.

Hello, dad.

I can't believe your mother made dinner. Steve said.

And she didn't. I made dinner. Lynn's not home. John said.

Let's have dinner then? I'm very hungry. Steve said.

Steve and John had dinner together.

The food is very good, son.

I learned from you, Dad. John said.

Steve just smiled.

Dad, how can you handle this? You know Lynn is probably with another man now.

John, I'll be honest with you. All I wanted now was for your mother to meet someone and go away with him. I wish no harm to your mother. I want her to be happy, but away from me.

You don't have to worry about my problems with your mother. How was school today?

It was okay. John said.

And your new friend? Steve asked.

She is fine. She asked for my phone number today.

At that moment John received a message from Caroline.

Caroline wished John goodnight.

It's her? Steve asked.

Yes. John said smiling.

Do you have a photo of her? Steve asked.

Yes, I have her profile picture. Look! John said showing the photo of Caroline to Steve.

Steve was stumped when he saw the photo of Caroline.

It can't be. Steve thought.

Aaron walked into the bar and saw a lonely woman having a drink. He approached her.

Goodnight! Such a beautiful woman, drinking alone?

I'll love it if you want to keep me company. She said.

I'm Aaron. Nice to meet you. He said.

Nice to meet you, Aaron. I'm Lynn.


	5. Chapter 5

Dad, I'd like to work at the restaurant. John said to Steve.

John, you know I want you to prioritize your studies. If you want to be a SEAL, you have to study. Steve said.

I don't know if I want to be a SEAL anymore. John said.

Why do you want to work in the restaurant?

I want to invite Caroline to go to the movies, but I don't have any money. John said.

I give you the money to go to the movies with her, as long as you don't want to go to the movies every day. Steve said.

Do you know Caroline's surname? Steve asked.

Yes. Her name is Caroline Elizabeth Rollins. Why the question? John said.

Just curious. Steve said.

I'm going to bed, dad. Tomorrow I have class.

Steve took his wallet out of his pocket and gave John money.

Take that, John. Take your friend to the movies and then take her to get something to eat.

John went to his room and Steve was thinking about Catherine.

Catherine is back after all this time and she has a daughter. She is married? It's an irony of fate for my son to fall in love with Catherine's daughter. Steve thought.

The next day, Steve was leaving to take John to school when Lynn got home.

Good morning family! Lynn said, being ironical.

Steve ignored her and left.

Steve parked in front of the school and John got out of the car.

Bye dad.

Goodbye, son. Good class.

Steve stayed in the car and waited to see if Catherine would show up to leave her daughter in school.

A few minutes later, Catherine arrived, bringing Caroline.

Bye mom. Caroline said giving a kiss to Catherine's cheek.

Goodbye, darling. Catherine said smiling.

Catherine watched as Caroline entered the school and was startled when someone knocked on the windowpane.

Steve!

Catherine looked at him and felt her heart pounding harder, as if she were a teenager in love.

Catherine got out of the car and hugged Steve.

Steve! It's been a long time since I've seen you.

Catherine! Good to see you. Steve said, hugging her too.

what are you doing here? Catherine asked.

I came to bring my son to school. Steve said.

Do you have a son? That's good, Steve. I also came to bring my daughter. Catherine said, smiling.

How I lost that smile. Steve thought.

I know. My son is your daughter's friend. Steve said.

Is your son John? Catherine asked.

Yes, have you met him yet?

No, but Caroline talks a lot about him. It seems I already know him. Catherine said, smiling again.

And have you met Caroline yet?

No, but John showed me a picture of her. The girls "Rollins" seem to have a magnet that appeals to the boys "McGarrett." Steve said, smiling.

My daughter likes John. Catherine said.

My son likes Caroline too. And I like you. Steve said looking at the ring on her finger.

Steve couldn't help himself and kissed Catherine.

Caroline was staring out the window of her classroom.

What are you looking at, Caroline? Asked John.

My mother is kissing a man! Caroline said to John.

It's my father! John said to Caroline.

Steve, don't do this! Catherine said, pulling him away.

I'm so sorry, Catherine. Forgive-me.

I'm married, Steve. And I think you're married too.

Yes I am. Unfortunately. Steve said.

I need to leave. Goodbye, Steve. Catherine said, getting into the car.

Steve watched her leave. But he felt she still loved him.

Cath, I also still love you. Steve said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve went to headquarters. Danny had already called him, saying they had a new case.

Steve parked the car and Danny was already waiting for him.

Good morning, Danny.

Good morning, Steve. We can go?

Let's go. Steve said, sitting in the passenger seat.

Seriously? Danny asked.

What? Steve asked.

Are you going to let me drive my car?

Steve didn't answer.

What happened, Steve?

She's back, Danny.

She? Who is she? Danny asked.

Catherine.

Catherine came back after so many years away?

Yes. And Catherine is married and mother to the girl John likes.

Wow, Steve!

And I kissed her today, in front of the school. Steve said.

It wouldn't be you, if you didn't act impulsively.

And now what do I do? Steve said.

You're married, she's married. I don't think there's much to do. You are unhappy in marriage. And her? Is she unhappy too? Your son and Catherine's daughter like each other. The situation is complicated, my friend. Danny said.

Very complicated, Danny. Said Steve.

Catherine came to the hotel shaken. She entered the suite, closed the door and leaned against it. She could still taste the kiss of Steve.

It was so good to kiss him! I thought I would never feel that again. Catherine thought.

Stop, Catherine. You look more teenager than Caroline. Catherine said to herself.

Why are you feeling like a teenager? Asked Aaron, who was leaving the bedroom at that moment.

Catherine didn't know what to answer.

You're not thinking of betraying me, Catherine. I hope no.

Just leave me alone, Aaron. Catherine said.

I already told you and I will repeat it. If you leave me, I'll take Caroline away from you, to another country, where you'll never find her again.

Caroline is already sixteen, Aaron. You'll not be able to threaten me forever. Catherine said, entering the room and locking the door.

Catherine wept.

I needed a friend so much now, someone to hear me. Steve has Danny. What about me? I have no one.

A few hours later, Catherine was leaving to fetch her daughter from school.

Where are you going? Asked Aaron.

I'll get Caroline. Where else would I go? Catherine said.

I'm going to get Caroline today.

You never picked up Caroline at school. Catherine said.

But today I want to go. Give me the school address.

Steve was involved in investigating a case and asked Lynn to pick up John at school. He was afraid of the meeting between Lynn and Catherine, but he couldn't leave the case and catch John.

Aaron came in front of the school and found Lynn.

Hello! He told Lynn.

Hello! It's good to see you again, after a wonderful night. Lynn said smiling.

The two of them stayed talking.

John and Caroline left the school and saw Aaron and Lynn laughing.

Caroline, today's day is very strange. First my father kissed your mother and now my mother is laughing ...

... With my father. Completed Caroline.

I don't know what to say, John. My father never pick up me at school. Never. Today is the first time. Did something happen to my mother?

He wouldn't be laughing like this if something had happened to your mother. John said.

Don't be so sure about that, John. You don't know my father. Caroline said.

I thought that only I had family problems. John said.

John and Caroline approached Lynn and Aaron.

Lynn, this is my daughter, Caroline. Said Aaron.

Hi. Caroline said, being polite.

Lynn looked at Caroline and remembered Catherine.

You look a lot like someone I know. Lynn said.

She looks a lot like her mother. Aaron said.

What is your mother's name?

Catherine. Caroline said.

Okay. Aaron, this is my son, John. Lynn said.

Hi, said John, trying to be polite with Aaron because of Caroline.

Can we go, Dad? Caroline said getting into the car.

Aaron said good-bye to Lynn and took Caroline away.

Lynn and John got in the car and also went home.

John, does your father see your friend's mother when he brings you to school?

John thought of his father kissing Catherine in the morning.

No, Lynn. Me and my dad always got here first. Caroline and her mother arrive later.

Are you sure about that? Lynn insisted.

Yes. John said.

I need to talk to my dad. Thought John.

Aaron also asked Caroline.

Caroline, did something different happen to your mom today? Did she find someone she knew?

Not father. My mother was normal this morning. Nothing happened to her.

I need to talk to my mom. Thought Caroline.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline arrived at the hotel with her father.

Mom!

I'm here in the bedroom.

Hey Mom.

Hey, daughter. I have good news. Our furniture arrives tomorrow.

Oh really? That's very good, Mom! I can't stand staying at this hotel more!

We're going to start organize the house tomorrow. Are you going to help me, Caroline?

Yes, of course, my mama that I love so much. Caroline said kissing Catherine's face.

Go and change clothes for lunch, Caroline. Aaron said.

Okay, dad.

Are you ready, Catherine? He asked.

Yes, I'm ready. Said Catherine.

Aaron, Catherine, and Caroline went to lunch.

Caroline saw Aaron flirt with several women in the restaurant, embarrassing and humiliating her mother.

Caroline looked at Catherine, who kept her head down.

Stop it, Dad. Respect my mother! Caroline said irritably.

What is it, Caroline? Look how you talk to me. I'm not your school friends. I'm your father.

Unfortunately. Caroline retorted.

Caroline, please stop. Catherine said.

OK Mom . I'm so sorry.

After lunch, Aaron left Catherine and Caroline at the hotel and went to work.

Caroline was waiting for an opportunity to talk to Catherine about John's father.

Mom, can we talk? Caroline asked.

Of course, daughter. What do you want to talk about?

I saw you kissing John's father today. Caroline said.

Caroline, this is so complicated. Catherine said.

I can understand mother. Explain to me.

John's father was the great love of my life. I met him in the Navy when I was very young. I already lived here in Hawaii for a while, it was the happiest time of my life. Catherine said.

Tell me everything from the beginning, mother. Asked Caroline.

Catherine told Caroline about her past with Steve.

Wow, Mom. Why didn't you marry him?

It's complicated to answer that for you, Caroline.

Do you still like him, Mom? Be honest with me.

Yes, Caroline. I still love him. Catherine said.

At the end of the day, Steve came home tired.

John was waiting for an opportunity to talk to his father.

Steve, Lynn and John were having dinner.

This food is horrible. Lynn said, pushing her plate.

Did you make the food, John? Steve asked.

I did it, Dad. I'm sorry if it was not good.

The food's great, son. Steve said.

After dinner, John collected the dishes and went to clean the kitchen.

Steve and Lynn were alone in the living room.

You have no right to complain about his food. He's your son and not your servant.

Shut up, Steve! Lynn said.

Don't say me to shut up. I'm in my house! What are you still doing here? You don't care about me, you don't care about your son, you don't mind taking care of the house. Why don't you leave? Said Steve annoyed.

You want me to leave this house to get Catherine in here. I already know she's back. But you'll not do that, because I'll not let you. Lynn said, confronting Steve.

They are already fighting again. John thought.

Steve got up and sat on the beach. John went to him.

Dad, can I ask you a question?

Of course, John. What is?

Do you know Caroline's mother? I saw you kissing her today. And now Lynn spoke her name when she was arguing with you.

Yes, John. I've known Catherine a long time. Long before you were born. She was the woman of my life, or rather, she's the woman of my life. But I couldn't keep it.

Tell me everything, Dad. John said.

Do you have time to listen? Steve asked.

Yes. John answered.

Steve told his whole story with Catherine to John.

Wow! John said.

So that's it, John. This is our story. Steve said.

You should have married her, Dad.

Yes, I should. So I'll give you some advice, John. If you really like Caroline, ask her to date. Don't class her as a friend only. Don't repeat my mistake. Said Steve.

Ok, dad.

The next day, John met Caroline at school.

Caroline, can we talk before class starts? Asked John.

Of course, John.

Caroline and John sat on a bench in the schoolyard.

So, John? What you want to tell me? Caroline asked.

John was nervous.

Caroline, I want to say I really like you.

I like you too, John.

Do you wanna date me? John asked, afraid she would say no.

Caroline smiled.

Yes. I want to date you, John.

John smiled too. He walked over to Caroline, hugging and kissed her.

It was their first kiss. They were so distracted they didn't notice the approach of the Headmistress.

John and Caroline! What's going on here? I'll call your parents now!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello friends. I miss your review.

Steve arrived at school and found Catherine, who was waiting to speak to the principal of the school.

Steve saw her from a distance and his heart pulsed stronger.

Hey, Catherine. He said as he approached her.

Hey, Steve. Catherine said, smiling.

She tried to avoid the smile, but she couldn't . Just his presence made her happy.

Steve sat down beside her.

Were you also called by the school principal? Steve asked.

Yes.

And where are the other parents? Steve asked.

I don't know, Steve. But I have the feeling that this isn't a parenting meeting. Catherine said.

The director called Steve and Catherine. When they entered the room, John and Caroline were there.

Please sit down. Said the headmistress of the school.

I called you both here because I surprised John and Caroline by kissing on the school premises. We have strict rules here and I'll not tolerate it any longer.

Did you call me here for this? They're in the age of dating. It was just a kiss. Steve said.

Catherine kicked Steve's lower leg.

But of course you're right. School isn't a place to date. Steve completed.

I guarantee this will not happen again. Is not that right, Caroline? " Catherine said looking at her daughter.

Caroline wasn't to blame. I kissed her. John said, embarrassed.

I don't want to know whose fault it is. The two are suspended from classes for three days. Said the headmistress of the school.

Can't you reconsider that decision? Catherine asked.

No. My decision is this, they're suspended.

Okay. So I guess we can go now. Come on, Caroline. Catherine said.

We're coming, too, John. Steve said.

John and Caroline followed Steve and Catherine.

That hurt, Catherine. Steve said referring to the kick she gave him.

It was for you to stop talking. You were only going to make matters worse by questioning the principal. Catherine said.

Mom, are you mad at me? Caroline asked.

No, Caroline. I just don't want this to happen again. Everything has its place and its moment. And school is a place to study. Did you two hear that? Catherine said.

Yes, Mom. Caroline said.

And you, John? Did you hear that? Catherine asked.

Yes, Mrs. Catherine. I'm sorry for having caused all this.

Great. Catherine said, wanting to laugh but held a serious pose.

When they reached the street, Catherine didn't find her car.

Where is the car? I left it right here. Catherine said.

I think someone stole your car. Steve said.

The car was rented, Steve.

You need to go to HPD. Steve said.

And now what do I do? I rented a house and I need to be there to receive my furniture that arrives today.

Why don't we leave John and Caroline in the house waiting for the furniture while I take you to HPD? Steve said.

Can you do that, children?

We aren't children, Mom. Caroline said.

We can wait for the furniture, Mrs. Catherine. John said.

Okay. But call me right away if the furniture comes.

Steve took Caroline and John to the house Catherine rented and then headed to the HPD. Catherine reported the theft of the vehicle and then went to the agency where she rented the car.

Thank you, Steve. I'm disturbing your day, is not it?

You are welcome. He said.

Can you take me to the house?

Of course, Catherine. Get in the car.

Catherine got into the car and laughed.

What? Steve asked.

Your son is very funny. He was really annoyed by this situation. The director exaggerated.

Yes, Cath. He takes things very seriously. And he's inexperienced. He's more upset because he placed his daughter in this situation. He's embarrassed.

They're really inexperienced. We dated at the Naval Academy and we never were not caught. Catherine said, smiling.

It is true. Good times those of the Naval Academy.

Yes, said Catherine with a nostalgic look. She leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes thoughtfully.

Catherine didn't realize that Steve had taken her to a remote place.

Steve, where are we? Catherine asked, confused as she opened her eyes.

Let's just say I kidnapped you a little. Said Steve, smiling.

Why? Catherine asked.

Meanwhile, in Catherine's new home, Caroline was annoyed.

Are you mad at me, Caroline? John asked.

No, John. I just didn't like being suspended. And I also didn't like the director calling my mother.

Please forgive me. I really wanted to kiss you. I dreamed about it from the first day I saw you. John said.

Caroline smiled.

Oh, John. You're very cute! Let's continue where we left off. Caroline said.

Come here. John said hugging and kissing Caroline.

Far from it ...

I just want to talk, Cath.

About what?

Are you happy at your wedding? Steve asked.

Catherine sighed.

I could tell you that I have a wonderful and rich husband, who doesn't lack me anything, that I have a great life. But I'll tell you the truth. I have a despicable husband, rude and unfaithful, who doesn't respect me, blackmails me and doesn't accept his own daughter. I'm very, very unhappy. Is that what you wanted to hear? Catherine said.

No, Cath. I didn't want to hear that. I'm sorry he treats you like this. I don't know what to say. This man is an idiot for treat badly a woman like you. Steve said.

And about you? Are you happy with Lynn? Catherine asked.

No. I've never been and never will be happy with her. Steve said.

The only good thing that resulted from my wedding was my son. Steve said.

I also don't regret my daughter. Catherine said.

They were silent for a while.

We're both unhappy because we have made bad choices. It's all our fault. Catherine said.

I miss you so much. I'm someone who cries for any remembrance of us both. Steve said

After you said you couldn't wait for me, I came back twice, Steve. You had two chances to go back on your decision, but you chose to stay with Lynn. And somehow, your decision pushed me to Aaron. Catherine said.

I'm sorry for that, Cath. Every day I regret for letting you go again. Steve said, approaching Catherine.

Steve, stop. Catherine said.

Steve caught the back of her neck and kissed her. A kiss full of longing, desire, passion and love.

It was a long kiss. Steve stuck his face into Catherine's neck.

Steve, stop. I can't do it. Catherine said.

Steve was driving Catherine crazy when her phone rang.

Steve pulled away and Catherine picked up the phone.

Hello!

Hi mommy. The furniture arrived. Caroline said.

Hey, daughter. I'm going home already. Ask them to wait a little.

Okay, mom. Bye.

Take me home, Steve. Please. Said Catherine.

Ok, boss. Steve said, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve was taking Catherine home.

If your marriage is so bad, why don't you get divorced? Steve asked.

Because he threatens to take Caroline away from me. She still has two years to reach the age of majority.

What a stupid man! Steve said angrily.

And why don't you get divorced? Catherine asked.

I've already asked for divorce several times. But she says no. I already asked her to leave my house, but she says she don't leave. I haven't taken any more forceful action because of John. Even though she isn't a good mother, she's his mother. I don't think John would like it if I force her out of home.

Surely he'll not like it. Catherine said.

Mary and Joan aren't coming to my house anymore. The visits of Mary that were already rare, now they don't happen anymore.

But why? Don't they like each other? Catherine asked.

No. They quarreled because Mary told Lynn, in the middle of an argument, that she preferrd you as her sister-in-law.

Oh my God. I shouldn't be involved in this. Catherine said, smiling.

So that's it, Cath. I don't know what to do to get her out of my life.

It's complicated, Steve.

Yes. We came to your house. Steve said, parking the car in front of Catherine's new house.

Catherine got out of the car.

I'll call John for you.

OK.

Catherine signed the delivery receipt for her furniture and dismissed the delivery.

John, your father came to get you. Catherine said.

I wanted to stay here to help you. Do you mind if I stay? John asked.

No, I don't mind, John. But you have to ask permission from your father. Said Catherine.

I'll talk to him. John said happily.

John went to the car to talk to Steve.

Dad, I'd like to stay here to help them with the furniture. John said.

All right, John. But I need to work now. I'll not be able to pick you up again. When you go home, take a cab. OK?

Okay, Dad. Thank you.

Catherine would have to hire a furniture assembler, so the housekeeping started by the kitchen. John helped her put everything in the right place.

At the end of the day, everyone was tired.

John, I don't know how to thank you. I don't know what I would do without your help. Thanks. Catherine said.

You're welcome, Mrs. Catherine.

Don't call me Mrs. just call me Catherine.

OK.

I'll order a pizza. I think we deserve this. Catherine said, picking up the phone and heading out into the yard.

You're tired, are not you? Caroline asked, smiling.

A little. John said.

Caroline stroked John's head.

John kissed her softly.

My mother like you. Caroline said.

I also like her. She's very cool. I really wanted my mother to be like your mother.

Is she that bad? Doesn't she do nothing good? Caroline asked.

I don't want to talk about my mother anymore, Caroline.

Ok, excuse-me. Said Caroline.

The pizza was delivered and they sat down to eat.

Caroline, you're going to do the dishes today. Me and John have worked too hard. Catherine said.

I'll wash, Mom.

Catherine, I have a request to make to you. John said.

What is John? Catherine asked curiously.

I want to ask for your permission to date Caroline. John said shyly.

It's fine by me. But she has a father. You'll have to talk to him, too. And I have to tell you that he is not a very nice person.

All right, I'll talk to him. Said John.

Thank you mom. Caroline said.

They finished eating the pizza and Caroline cleaned the kitchen.

We'll take a cab back to the hotel, John. Come with us, we'll leave you at home. Catherine said.

Thank you. John said.

When they got to Steve's house, John got out of the cab and Lynn arrived in her car right behind them.

Why are you just getting home now, John? Where were you? Lynn asked.

Lynn glanced at the cab and saw Catherine and Caroline.

Oh, it could only be you! Lynn said.

Hey, Lynn. Catherine said.

As if it were not enough for you to come after my husband, now your daughter comes after my son?

Catherine got out of the cab and approached Lynn.

What are you saying? Catherine asked.

That your daughter is a bitch, just like you. Lynn said.

What?

Catherine was furious and slapped Lynn's face. The marks of her fingers lingered on Lynn's face.

You can say what you want from me, but you never talk about my daughter again. You understood me? Catherine said, getting into the cab and leaving.

Do you see that, John? It's all your fault! Said Lynn, furious.


	10. Chapter 10

But mother, it was you who offended them first. John said.

What were you doing with those two?

Caroline's my girlfriend. And I didn't like that you offended her.

What do you and your father see in these two? You'll end this courtship. Lynn said, her finger on John's face.

I'm not going to break up with her. I asked permission to dating Caroline today.

Get out of my way, John. Lynn said angrily.

Lynn entered the house and went to the bedroom, call Aaron.

Aaron?

Yes. He answered.

It's me, Lynn.

Hey, Lynn. I was thinking of you. Can we see each other today?

Yes, Aaron. I really need to talk to you. Lynn said.

Okay. Meet me at the same Hotel of the other day. Aaron said.

Bye. Lynn said.

Outside the bedroom, John heard his mother arrange a date with Caroline's father.

Catherine and Caroline arrived at the hotel. Caroline was sad because John's mother cursed her.

Hey, Caroline. Don't be sad, daughter. You're nothing that Lynn said.

John is going to break up with me because of her. Caroline said with tears in her eyes.

Catherine didn't like to see her daughter suffer for love, because she knew this feeling very well.

Aaron arrived at the hotel and Catherine tried to talk to him about Caroline's dating with John.

I want to talk to you, Aaron. Is important. Catherine said.

I don't have time, Catherine. I'm leaving now. We'll talk tomorrow.

But I want to talk now, Aaron. I'm tired of being treated with such contempt.

What you want, Catherine?

Your daughter is enjoying someone. And the boy wants to ask your permission to dating her.

Okay. Say him to come and talk to me.

I'll ask him to come tomorrow. Said Catherine.

I can go now? Said Aaron.

Yes.

Steve came home and Lynn was leaving.

He passed her and didn't say anything because he was very tired and didn't want to argue.

Steve came in and went to see how John was.

Hey, John.

Hey, Dad.

All right? How was the day at Catherine's house?

Was good. I'm just tired. I asked Catherine for permission to dating Caroline.

I'm proud of you. Steve said.

She allowed it but said that I have to talk to Caroline's father too.

And you're going to talk to him? Steve asked.

Yes. Caroline said he'll talk to me tomorrow. He isn't very nice. John said.

Do you know him?

Yeah, he went to pick up Caroline at school the other day.

What's he like? Steve asked.

John laughed. Don't worry, dad. You're more handsome than him.

But what's the use, John? Her husband is him.

You really like her, don't you? John said.

Yes, John. Yes. Said Steve sighing.

John wondered if he should tell Steve that his mother was having an affair with Caroline's father. But John decided not to tell, to not annoy Steve even more.

Lynn was with Aaron.

Aaron, did you know that your wife is my husband's ex girlfriend?

No, I didn't know that.

Well now you know. Tell your wife to stop going after my husband. And my son is dating your daughter. I want you to forbid your daughter from dating my son. Lynn said.

Why? What's wrong with my daughter? Aaron asked.

She's Catherine's daughter. I don't want Catherine in my family. Lynn said.

Even I'm not that bad. I'll not do it! Said Aaron.

Catherine lay in her bed, thinking of Steve.

We had such a beautiful story together. What happened to us, Steve? Without you, my love, I'm nobody. Catherine thought.

Steve was sitting on the seashore and was thinking of Catherine.

Time can't erase our love, Cath. I really want you back. Steve thought.


	11. Chapter 11

You're going to do what I'm asking you! Lynn told Aaron.

No, I'll not do it! I never wanted to have children, but that's not why I'm going to want my daughter's unhappiness. If she likes the boy and he's a nice guy, I will not ban it. Aaron said.

You're an idiot!

Don't yell at me! Not even Catherine speaks to me like that. Aaron said, getting up.

My desire to spend the night with you is over. Bye! Aaron said, leaving.

Aaron left, leaving Lynn alone in the hotel.

The next day Catherine and Caroline returned to the house Catherine had rented. They were waiting for the furniture assembler.

Caroline looked worried.

What is it, daughter?

Mom, I'm afraid Daddy will treat John badly.

Don't suffer in anticipation, Caroline. Maybe a miracle will happen and your father will be kind.

My dad? A kind person? You're dreaming, Mom.

He wasn't always that nasty person he's today. Said Catherine.

Steve was day off and slept until later. He woke up and went to John's room.

Hi John. What are you doing?

Hi, Dad. I'm choosing my clothes to go talk to Caroline's dad later.

If he treats you badly, humiliate you, I want you to tell me. He'll regret treating my son ill and marrying the woman of my life.

He only married her because you let her go. John said.

You're very nosy, John. Just because you're dating, do you think you're in a position to criticize me?

I'm sorry, Dad.

I made a mistake , but I'll fix it somehow. I'll have my love back! Steve said annoyed.

Steve left and slammed the door. He sat in his chair by the edge of the beach and thought. He thought a lot. He decided he was going to divorce Lynn anyway.

John went to Steve.

Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.

It's okay, John. Forget it. You're right. I should never have let her go.

John don't answered.

I love that woman, John. Love it too much. One day you're getting married and you're leaving. I don't want to be here alone. I want to grow old next to her.

But she's married, Dad.

She is married but unhappy. I've lost her once, I'll not lose her again. Said Steve.

At the end of the day, Catherine and Caroline were tired.

I think we'll have two more days of work, and then we can come live here, daughter.

John can help us again tomorrow. Caroline said.

If he wants to help us, he'll be very welcome.

Now let's go back to the hotel. Catherine said.

Caroline returned to the hotel with her mother and prepared for John's arrival.

Mom, am I beautiful?

You're wonderful , Caroline.

Aaron came home from work and sat down to wait for John.

What time is this guy coming, Caroline?

He must be coming by now, Dad.

John came and brought a bouquet of flowers to Caroline.

She opened the door and smiled.

Hey. John said nervously.

Hey. Are the flowers for me?

Ah yes. They are for you. John said giving the flowers to her.

Thank you, John. The flowers are beautiful.

Come in, come in. Caroline said.

Good evening. John said to Catherine and Aaron.

Good evening, John. Feel free. Catherine said.

Good evening. I heard you wanna talk to me. Sit down. Aaron said.

Thank you, said John sitting on the couch, facing Aaron.

You can speak. I'm hearing.

So, I'm liking your daughter. I want to ask permission to dating Caroline.

Is that what you want, Caroline?

Yes, dad.

Then fine. You have my permission. But I want you to respect my daughter.

Of course, I'll respect her. John said.

Ok. I'm going to trust you. I hope you don't disappoint me. Said Aaron.

Can we go down and walk next the pool? Caroline asked.

Of course, just don't leave the hotel premises. Aaron said.

Ok, thank you. Said John.

John and Caroline were walking the hotel premises hand in hand.

I was very nervous, but your father was nice. John said.

That's really weird, John. But I'm glad he didn't create any problems.

I'm happy too. Come here. John said, hugging Caroline.

But even if he hadn't allowed our courtship, I wouldn't give up on you. John said.

I wouldn't give up on you, either! Caroline said.

John kissed her passionately.

I love you, Caroline.

I love you too, John.

Catherine was happy for her daughter, but she knew something was wrong with Aaron.

I think we can move in two days, Aaron.

That's great, Catherine.

Yeah! I can't stand staying at this hotel any more.

Caroline is happy, is not she? Aaron said.

Yes, she's very happy.

I already know that his father was your mistress. If you approach him again, I'll end this Caroline's dating.

He wasn't my lover, Aaron. We had a long relationship, but that was a long time ago.

I don't give a damn about the name. If you betray me or try to leave me, Caroline will suffer. Aaron said.

How can you be so stingy? I knew there was something wrong. You only agreed to her dating to have another chance to blackmail me and oppress me. You're a monster! Said Catherine, without being able to hold the tears.


	12. Chapter 12

John and Caroline spent an hour dating.

Caroline, I think we'd better get on now. I don't want to have problems with your father on the first day of our courtship.

Oh, John! Already?

I don't want to go, but you better avoid trouble with your father. John said.

Are you going to help us tomorrow? My mother said that if you want to go, you'll be welcome.

To spend more time near you, I'll do anything. John said, kissing her.

Now let's go up. John said, taking her by the hand.

Catherine had cried and her eyes were still a little red.

Caroline and John walked in.

Mom, Dad, John is already leaving. Said Caroline, calling them.

Are you leaving already? Asked Aaron.

Yes. I hope you have a good night. Said John, trying be polite.

Catherine left the room and John realized she had cried.

Bye, John. Catherine said.

Bye, Mrs. Rollins. Good evening.

I'll walk you to the door. Caroline said.

Bye, Carol. See you tomorrow.

Carol? I enjoyed that. Caroline said, smiling.

John kissed her quickly and left.

Catherine went back to the bedroom and lay down.

Caroline went to Catherine.

Mom, I'm so happy!

That's good, daughter! My happiness is to see you happy. Catherine said.

What happened, Mom? Do you cryed.

It's nothing, daughter. Don't worry about me.

I love you mom. How can I not worry about you? What did my dad do now?

Nothing, honey. He didn't do anything. Catherine said.

John came home and Steve was waiting for him on the porch.

Hey, Dad.

Hey, came back fast.

I preferred not to take too long, for her father not to complain.

And how was the request? What did her father say? Steve asked.

It was okay, Dad. He treated me better than I expected.

Good. That saves me the trouble of breaking him face. Steve said.

John smiled.

But something strange happened. Caroline and I were walking around the hotel and when we got back, it looked like Catherine had been crying. She was sad and red-eyed.

What did that bastard do to her?

I don't know, Dad.

Steve sighed.

I'm going to bed, John. Steve said, getting up annoyed.

I'm going to sleep too, Dad.

The next day Catherine, Caroline and John were finishing cleaning the house. Catherine was hoping can to move there later that day.

Catherine was very upset, but she didn't want that her daughter and John would see this.

Caroline, I'm going out for a bit, but I'll not be long to get back.

All right mother.

John, you stay here with her?

Yes of course.

Don't open the door for anyone. Catherine said.

Mom, we aren't children. Said Caroline.

Catherine left and went to her favorite place on the island. She just wanted to be alone and could cry to ease the anguish that suffocated her.

She was sitting, staring at the sea and crying a lot.

Cath ... what happened? Steve said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Steve?

Steve hugged her. Come here!

How did you know I was here? Catherine asked.

Actually, I followed you here. I was near your house because I felt I needed to see you today.

Catherine hugged him, too.

Tell me what's going on? Where's Catherine I met? The Catherine I met wouldn't be crying now. The Catherine I met would deal with the problem. Said Steve.

The Catherine you met no longer exists, was smothered by an unhappy marriage, by a despicable man, by mistreatment. Said Catherine.

Leave that man, Cath. I love you, miss you. I feel guilty that you're in this situation. If we had been together, that wouldn't be happening today.

I've wanted you in my life for all these years. When my son was born, I wished you were the mother, not Lynn. I want you back. We already lost a lot of time. Forgive me, come back to me. Steve said, with emotion.

I love you too, Steve. I always loved you.

So let's face it together. I'll not let him hurt you or your daughter. Steve said.

Okay, said Catherine.

Did you say okay? I heard this? said Steve, smiling.

Yes. You heard that. Catherine said trying to wipe away tears.

Steve kissed her until they were out of breath.

Close by, Aaron was in the car watching them.

Catherine, Catherine. You'll regret it. Aaron said in a low voice.

He called Lynn.

Hey, Lynn. I need your help.


	13. Chapter 13

Just give me a few days. I need to convince Lynn to get out of my house. Steve said, looking into her eyes.

All right, Steve.

Steve kissed her once more.

I need to go home now. I left John and Caroline alone at home.

I'll take you home. But don't worry about them. John is a gentleman, He'll respect Caroline. Steve said.

And who taught him that? Catherine asked, smiling?

Wait a moment! Are you saying I'm not a gentleman?

I'm kidding. Said Catherine smiling.

Steve loved that smile, but Catherine was suddenly serious.

Only you make me smile, Steve. You're the light in my darkness. I don't exist far from you and loneliness is my worst punishment.

I love you.

I love you too. Said Steve.

If I died today, I'd die Happy. Said Catherine.

Don't talk like that, Cath. Steve said, embracing her even stronger.

Steve took Catherine home and went to work.

Catherine and Carolina finished cleaning the whole house with John's help and went to the hotel to get their clothes.

They left John at headquarters, at his request. He'd wait for Steve, to come home.

Aaron met Lynn.

Did you bring what I asked for? Aaron said.

Yes, I did. But what are you going to do with it? Lynn asked.

Catherine was kissing your husband today. She'll regret it. Aaron said, very angry.

What are you going to do, Aaron?

I go to the end. Aaron said.

Aaron, are you crazy? I don't support you on that.

Too late, Lynn. You're my accomplice.

What? Not Aaron. I'm not .Said Lynn.

Lynn got out of Aaron's car and drove home.

She arrived home and Steve and John had not yet arrived.

Aaron went to the hotel. Catherine and Caroline were waiting for him.

Aaron, you're all set. We can move today. Catherine said.

Great, dear wife. Let's move now. Get your things.

They went to the new house. Caroline was happy to have a room of her own again.

Catherine sat down on the couch, she was feeling very tired.

Do you want water, Catherine? You look tired to me. Aaron said.

Yes, Aaron. A little water will do me good.

I'll get you some water. Aaron said, being gentle.

Here is your water, dear wife.

You know I hate sarcasm, Aaron.

Meanwhile, at headquarters ...

I'm sorry, son. I couldn't get out early. Steve told John.

No problem, Dad.

Steve and John got into the car and drove home. Steve parked in front of his house and was thoughtful.

What is it, Dad?

John, I'm going to ask divorce your mother today, again.

So today there is a fight. Again. John sighed.

I don't wanna fight with her, I just want a divorce. Steve said.

Steve and John entered the house and they were both surprised to see Lynn's suitcases in the living room.

Hey, I was waiting for you two. I want to say goodbye. She said.

Where are you going? Asked John.

I still don't know, John. I'm going to travel, enjoy life.

Give me a hug here. Lynn said extending her arms to John.

John hugged Lynn.

I'm sorry if I'm not the mother you deserve.

John just nodded.

She looked at Steve.

At some point in our marriage, we had fun together. You can't deny it. Lynn told Steve.

Yes. Steve answered.

Here are the divorce papers. I signed. Lynn said, handing the papers over to Steve.

Thank you. Said Steve.

We can take you to the airport. John said.

It's not necessary, John. I already called a cab. Just help me with the suitcases.

John helped her with the suitcases.

GoodBye, John.

John watched his mother leave and can't hold back his tears.

Steve hugged John, as when John was a child.

I know you love your mother even though she isn't a good mother. You can cry, John. Don't be ashamed of being human, son.

I just wanted her to love me, Dad.

She loves You. It's with her crazy way, but she loves you.

If Aaron's asshole thinks he's going to take me to jail too, he's very much mistaken.

Lynn thought, on the way to the airport.


	14. Chapter 14

John woke up upset the next day.

Steve was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He was sorry for John, because he knew John was saddened by Lynn's departure. But Steve was glad she had left the house. Now there would be no more fighting and he would have some peace. And now he would have Catherine.

Steve smiled, thinking of Catherine.

John went to the kitchen.

Good morning son! Breakfast is ready. Steve said.

OK.

What a bad mood, John! Shall we swim a little? Maybe your moods improve.

I don't want to swim, Dad. All I need today is to see my girlfriend.

It's all right. Look, John, I'll not be a hypocrite and tell you that I'm sad that your mother is gone. You know my motives very well.

I know, Dad. But I also have my right to be sad.

OK. Said Steve.

Catherine woke up, and when she tried to get out of bed, everything seemed to be spinning around her.

Oh, my God! Catherine said, lying down again.

Some time later, Caroline went to Catherine's room.

Hey, Mom. Good Morning. Can I go to the movies with John today?

Good morning daughter. Yes, you can go to the movies. Catherine said.

Caroline realized that her mother wasn't well and was worried.

Are you sick, Mom? What are you feeling?

I can't explain, my daughter. I'm very dizzy and weak. My mouth is very dry. Said Catherine.

I'm going to ask Dad to take us to the hospital. You need a doctor. Caroline said.

I don't want to go to the doctor, Caroline. I'll get better. I just need to feed. Can you bring something for me to eat?

Of course, Mama. I'll be right back.

Caroline went to the kitchen to prepare something for Catherine to eat and called John, warning that she couldn't go to the movies with him because Catherine was sick.

John was disappointed and ended up arguing with Caroline.

What the hell! John said throwing the phone on the couch.

What is it, John? Steve asked when he saw the boy's fury.

Caroline. John answered.

What did Caroline do that made you so angry?

She said she can't see me today and we're not going to the movies anymore. John said angrily.

Why? Steve asked.

Because her mother is sick.

Catherine sick? What does she have, John? Steve asked, worried.

I don't know, Dad. She didn't tell me.

But you could have asked, John. Call Caroline again and ask her what Catherine is feeling.

I'll not call her again. John said.

Why not? I need to know how Catherine is, John.

John didn't answer, nor did he call Caroline again.

John? I'm asking you.

John ignored Steve.

Okay. You think I deserve this, after years of dedication to you, while your mother ignored you. Why didn't you leave with her then? Steve said annoyed.

I'd take the day off, but the best I have to do is go to work. Steve said, leaving.

Steve arrived nervous at the office and talked to Danny.

John is upset, Steve. This is normal. He'll regret doing it to you and will apologize to you.

I just wanted to know how Catherine is, Danny. I can't go to her house. Steve said in anguish.

I can ask Rachel to do this. said Danny.

Would Rachel do it for me? Steve asked.

I'll call her now. Danny said, picking up the phone.

Danny talked to Rachel and she went to Catherine's house. Aaron answered Rachel but didn't let her in to see Catherine.

Rachel insisted that she had been friends with Catherine for a long time, but couldn't persuade Aaron to let her in the house.

Steve was disappointed because Rachel couldn't see Catherine.

Danny, I have a bad feeling here in my chest, in my heart. I need to see her. I need to hug her. Steve said.

But we can't do anything, Steve. Danny said.

Caroline was frightened. She didn't understand how Catherine got so sick from one day to the next.

Caroline went to Aaron.

Father, please, let's take my mother to the hospital.

You're insistent, Caroline. I already told you that your mother is just resting.

Caroline went back to Catherine's room. She sat on the bed and called out to Catherine, who seemed to be unconscious.

Mom! Mom!

Catherine moaned, as if she felt a lot of pain.

Mom, what do I do to help you?

Call Steve! Catherine whispered, with very difficulty.

Okay. Caroline said, leaving.

Caroline came down the stairs very slowly, so her father wouldn't hear her.

He was in the kitchen. Caroline left the house and looked out the kitchen window. She saw what her father was doing.

Oh my God! No! No!

It was already night and Steve had already gone home. John was in his room. Steve sat on the couch and was thinking of Catherine.

Caroline went back inside the house, went to her room, picked up her phone, went to her mother's room and locked the door.

Caroline called John.

John was in his room and saw Caroline's phone call, but he didn't answer.

Caroline insisted.

John, pick up the phone, please.

John saw the call again, but didn't answer.

Caroline searched for Steve's phone number on Catherine's phone, but she didn't find.

This number is engraved on the heart, is not it, Mom? You do not need to put it on the phone. Caroline thought, looking at Catherine.

Caroline insisted with John.

John, if you don't answer this phone, I'll never forgive you. Caroline thought.

Aaron tried to open the door and couldn't.

Caroline, open that door! Now!

Caroline panicked when she heard her father's voice.

Oh my God! Help me!

To be continued...

Laura and Cath, I miss you. I wonder if you guys are still around.


	15. Chapter 15

John, why don't you answer me?

Caroline cried.

Steve came into John's room, annoyed.

Are not you listening to this phone? Said Steve.

John ignored Steve.

Steve looked at the phone on John's bed and saw that it was Caroline.

Steve quickly picked up John's phone.

Dad, you don't have that right! John protested.

Steve ignored John.

Caroline, it's me, Steve.

Steve, please, help me!

What's going on, Caroline?

My father poisoned my mother. She needs to go to a hospital. Caroline said, crying a lot.

Caroline, stay calm! Where are you?

I locked myself in the room with my mother, but my father is threatening overthrow the door.

I'm going to your house, Caroline. Steve said, leaving the room.

What happened, Dad?

If you wanted to know, you should have answered the phone.

Steve called Danny and asked the team for help. He also asked for an ambulance.

John got in the car with Steve.

Where do you think you're going?

I'll go with you, Dad.

No, John. Come back home.

I already said that I'm going with you! I don't know what's going on, but she's my girlfriend.

Whatever! But you'll not get out of the car.

Steve drove as fast as he could.

Steve arrived at Catherine's house in a few minutes.

Don't get out of the car! Steve said to John.

Danny and the team arrived too.

Steve entered the house and went upstairs.

Aaron had already entered the room and was terrorizing his own daughter.

Come here, you coward! Steve said angrily.

Steve pulled Aaron by the arm and punched him.

Danny, take this bastard!

For sure. Danny said, handcuffing Aaron.

Steve hugged Caroline.

It's over, Caroline. You'll be fine. Steve said.

Thank you so much. And my mother?

Steve knelt beside Catherine.

Cath!

Cath, wake up! Please! I need you, my love! Wake up! Said Steve, huging Catherine.

Boss, the paramedics will take her. Tani said, pulling Steve to get up.

Steve cried.

My mother died? Caroline asked, crying too.

No. That will not happen. Do you hear me, Caroline? Steve said, looking into her eyes.

Yes.

You go in the ambulance with Catherine. I'll be right behind you. Take your mother's documents.

I'll take her documents. Said Caroline.

And the yours too. Said Steve.

Ok.

Steve felt sorry for Caroline. He saw as she was disoriented.

Caroline, did you see where your father hides the poison?

Under the kitchen sink. Caroline answered.

Check this out, Junior. Steve asked.

Of course. Answered Júnior.

John entered the room and saw Caroline crying.

Caroline?

Caroline looked at John and didn't answer.

The paramedics took Catherine.

Go, Caroline. I'll see you guys at the hospital. said Steve.

Danny, Lou. Do you take care of everything?

Sure, Steve. Go to the hospital. Danny said.

I'm going to question this coward. Lou said.

Thank you friends. Steve said.

Dad, I want to go to the hospital with you.

Come on, John.

Steve was driving toward the hospital.

Dad, I'm so sorry. I should have picked up the phone.

Yes, you should have picked up the phone. Steve said, annoyed.

Caroline doesn't want to talk to me. John said in annoyance.

And you think she's wrong, John?

I didn't know what was happening, Dad.

You acted like a spoiled and selfish boy. That's not what I taught you, John. That could have cost Catherine's life.

I'm so sorry. John said, embarrassed.

Do you know what I think? You're not ready to have a relationship with Caroline or any other girl yet.

Am I that bad, dad?

Steve felt sorry for John, but didn't respond because he wanted him to think about his own actions.

Caroline arrived at the hospital in the ambulance with Catherine.

The doctors quickly took Catherine to the Emergency Room.

Caroline stood outside the room waiting for news of her mother.

Caroline was crying a lot.

Mom, don't leave me. I need you here with me. I only have you. I'm feeling so alone ...

Steve and John arrived at the hospital.

Caroline, have the doctors said anything? Steve asked.

No, they just took her but they didn't tell me anything. Caroline said.

Steve was nervous, pacing the hospital corridor.

John sat down next to Caroline.

Caroline ...

I don't want to talk to you, John. Caroline said, her head down, staring at the floor.

Forgive me, Caroline. Look at me. John said.

Caroline kept her head down and didn't look at John.

John then knelt in front of her to look into her eyes.

John was startled.

Not! Not!

What is it, John? Caroline asked, nervous.

Your mouth...

What's wrong with my mouth? She asked.

It's purple, like your mother's mouth...


	16. Chapter 16

I? No, John! I don't want to die.

Caroline stood up and felt dizzy.

John stood up and supported her.

Caroline hugged John tightly.

I don't want to die, John. Help me.

Dad! John called for Steve, who was impatiently pacing the corridor of the hospital.

What happened, John? Steve asked.

He poisoned her too. Said John, who was still hugging Caroline.

What?

Steve didn't believe what he heard.

Look at her mouth, Daddy.

John put Caroline in the chair and Steve saw that she wasn't well.

Come on, John. Let's take her to the doctor's office.

Steve took Caroline in his lap and took her to the doctor.

The doctor also interned Caroline.

Two hours later the doctor came and talked to Steve.

How are they, doctor? Steve asked.

Well, Caroline actually suffered poisoning, but it was a smaller dose. We're taking care of her, and we expect her to be well.

What about Catherine? Steve asked. But he was afraid of the answer.

Well, Catherine suffered a high dose or several small doses. We believe it has been several small doses. We're doing our best for her, but she's in a coma.

What?

The Coma can be reversed, Commander. We're doing our best to make that happen.

Don't do your best, doctor. Do the impossible. Please! Steve said with tears in his eyes.

Steve left sad from the doctor's office.

So what, Daddy? Asked John.

She's in a coma, John. I can't lose her.

Catherine? Asked John.

Yes.

I'm so sorry, Dad. What about Caroline?

Caroline's going to be fine. What monster poisons his own daughter? Steve said.

John hugged Steve.

Catherine's going to be fine too, Dad.

An uprising grew inside Steve.

John, stay here and call me right away if anything happens.

Why, father? Where are you going?

I need to go to headquarters. Steve said.

Ok, dad.

He arrived at the furious headquarters.

Where is he, Danny? Steve asked.

He's still in the interrogation room, Steve. Don't go there. We already interrogated him.

I want to punch him in the face, Danny. Catherine is in a coma, her daughter is also sick. This idiot poisoned his own daughter!

The girl's poisoning was accidental. She drank some of the juice that was for Catherine. Already Catherine was poisoned for having kissed you. He saw you two kissing.

But that doesn't give him the right to kill her. Steve said.

But that's not the worst. Lou said.

What is the worst? Steve asked.

He has an accomplice. Your wife.

Lynn? Steve asked.

Yes. Lynn gave the poison to him. They were having an affair. Danny said.

That's why she left. She knew what he was going to do. Steve said thoughtfully.

Yes. And he already has a great lawyer sent by the company he works for. Lou said.

You know what's going to happen, Steve? They'll expose you and your family. The Governor will not like this. Said Danny

I can't do anything about it, Danny.

I'm not going to let him go unpunished for him to torment Catherine's life again. I don't care if he exposes me. Steve said heading for the interrogation room.

Steve, come back here! Danny said.

Steve walked into the living room and headed straight for Aaron.

Do you really think I'm going to get stuck? Aaron said, mocking Steve.

Steve couldn't help himself.

This is for Catherine. And this is for my daughter-in-law! Bastard! Said Steve, punching Aaron.

I'll sue you! That will not remain like this! Aaron said.

Steve left the room.

Lou, I want this bastard in prison. I don't mind being exposed. He'll never touch his fingers on my Catherine again.

Ok. I understood.

Steve went back to the hospital to see how Caroline was.

John was with her.

Hey, how are you feeling? Steve asked her.

I'm better, thank you. And my mother?

I'm still going to see her, Caroline. Steve said.

In fact, Steve was gathering forces to go see Catherine.

Tell her I'm fine. I don't want her to worry about me. Caroline said.

I'll say.

Okay, Caroline answered.

John, take care of her. Steve said.

I'll do it, Dad. Don't worry.

Steve left Caroline's room and went to Catherine.

It was horrible to see her breathing with the help of appliances.

He sat down beside her bed.

Cath, come back to me. You can't leave me here alone. Steve said as he took her hand.

Wake up, Cath. Please!

You know, when I asked you to take care of my mother, you said that you would take care of her as if she were your mother. I'm going to take care of your daughter, too, like she's my daughter. I promise you that.

I need you to get better soon. I don't want to live anymore without you. Our destiny is to be together. You're the owner of my destiny, my love ...


	17. Chapter 17

Steve didn't want to tell Caroline that her mother was in a coma. But Caroline insisted on seeing Catherine.

John, tell me the truth. What's happening to my mother? Don't lie to me. Please.

John sighed. He didn't want to lie to her.

She's in a coma, Caroline. I'm so sorry.

What? No, John. Don't say that. Caroline said, crying.

Steve came into the room in this time.

What happened? Steve asked Caroline and John.

I want my mom. I want to see her. Caroline said.

I told her, Dad. John said.

John! I told you not to tell her. Steve said.

I didn't want to lie to her, Dad. Forgive me.

We promise we'll never lie to each other.

Steve sighed.

It's all right. Listen, Caroline. Your mother is the strongest woman I've ever met. She's going to be fine, my dear. Said Steve.

Do you really believe she'll be all right? Asked Caroline.

Yes, I believe.

Ok. I trust you. Said Caroline.

Thank you for trust me. Said Steve.

Two days later Caroline was released from the hospital. She could see Catherine before going to Steve's house.

Mom, I need you. I need you so much. Don't leave me. Please get better soon. Caroline said kissing Catherine's forehead and stroking her hair.

Come on, Caroline. Visiting hours are over. Steve said.

Let me just stay five more minutes with her, please. Caroline asked, very sad.

Caroline hugged Catherine. I love you mom. If a thousand lives I had, in a thousand lives you would be my mother.I'll be back tomorrow to see you. OK?

Now come on home. Steve said, pulling her gently.

Steve, I don't want to go. She'll feel alone. I don't want to leave my mother alone. Caroline said, disoriented.

John hugged her.

Carol, calm down. Keep calm. We'll be back tomorrow. John said, very fondly.

It's my mother, John. You don't understand. Caroline said crying.

I understand, Carol. But you can't stay here. Come on, let's go home. John said.

Take her to the car, John. I just need a few minutes here. Steve said.

Okay, Daddy.

Steve approached Catherine.

I'll take care of her like I promised. But I don't want to do this for long. I want you to get well soon. I want to take you home. You're going back to where you should never have left. Steve said, kissing her lips gently.

See you tomorrow, my love.

Steve took Caroline to her house. She took her clothes and Catherine's clothes.

We had so much work to leave this house as she wanted. And everything went wrong. Caroline said.

I'm so sorry. Steve said.

Let's go? We've got it all. I don't like staying here anymore. I have a feeling someone is watching us. John said.

John and Steve took Caroline to home.

Make yourself at home, Caroline. I'll prepare the guest room for you. Steve said.

Thanks.

You're welcome. Steve said.

John stayed in the living room with Caroline.

Let's go outside. John said Extending the hand for Caroline.

Caroline took his hand and both walking to yard.

Wow, John! It's beautiful! You have the sea in your yard!

Yes, it's my favorite place. John said, smiling.

Danny went to Steve's house.

Steve came down to open the door for Danny.

Hey, Danny. Let's go upstairs. I'm cleaning the bedroom for Caroline.

Okay, said Danny, following him.

Danny entered the bedroom and went to the window.

Look at this, Steve.

What, Danny? Steve said going to the window.

John and Caroline were kissing.

Keeping two teenagers in love under the same roof is extremely dangerous. Have a serious conversation with your son if you and Catherine don't want to be grandmas now.

That can't happen, Danny. I promised Catherine that I'd take care of her. And I'll not fail in this mission.

So be quick to talk to him. You know, it's boiling hormones. Danny said.

I'll do it, Danny.

Great. Danny said.

John is been changed since Lynn left. He's more aggressive with me. I think he blames me for our marriage having failed and for her to be gone.

Give him time, Steve. He's still immature.

Okay, Danny.

But I didn't come here to talk about it. Catherine's husband left the jail and will respond to the case in freedom. He's claiming that he's innocent and that we put the poison there to incriminate him.

What? Is he crazy? Catherine is in a coma in the hospital because of what he did. Caroline saw him putting the venom in Catherine's water.

She's going to have to testify against him, Steve.

I think this will not be a problem, Danny. She loves Catherine and knows full well that her father is a bastard.

I'll have them put police in the hospital, Danny. He can try something against Catherine. He can also come after his daughter.

I'm sorry to bring you bad news, Steve.

It's not your fault, Danny.

Okay. I'm leaving, Steve. Watch out for your teenage couple.

Thanks for everything, Danny.

You're welcome. Said Danny, leaving.

Catherine, I need you here. Steve thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Steve was preparing dinner, but his thoughts were far away. He couldn't stop thinking about Catherine. He had asked Duke to put cops on duty at the door of her bedroom in the hospital.

John and Caroline were in the living room talking, but Caroline's thoughts were also on Catherine.

John, please, stop! You talk too much. Can't you see I'm worried about my mother?

You're very unfair, Caroline.

Me? unfair? Is my mother at risk of dying, and am I unfair to think of her? Are you crazy, John?

Steve, who was in the kitchen, heard the argument.

Hey, hey, hey. What's going on here? Steve asked.

It's nothing, Dad. John said.

John thinks I have no right to suffer for my mother.

John, please respect her pain. Steve said.

But Dad, I didn't do anything. I just wanted to talk.

My mother likes you, she has always treated you very well. But your mother called me a bitch and you didn't defend me. Caroline said to John.

Seriously? I didn't know that.

Oh, you didn't know why John must think his mother is right. But my mother and I aren't sluts. Caroline said getting up and up the stairs running. She went to cry in her room.

Dad, I didn't say anything too much. It's hard to understand Caroline.

For men, all women are incomprehensible, John. You have to be patient with her. Steve said.

She's spoiled, Dad.

You too. Steve said.

John, pay attention to what I'm going to tell you:

His mother gave the poison used to poison Catherine and Caroline. His mother and Caroline's father were having an affair.

I already knew it. John answered.

How did you know and didn't tell me anything?

For what? You knew she had lovers and never did anything.

What is happening to you, son? We've already been more friends. You're different now.

Do you think it's easy for me to realize that our family never was important to you?

That's not true, John.

Yes it is true. You always thought of Catherine. It's all you cares about.

That's not true, John. I tried to have a good relationship with your mother. I tried. At first it worked, but then it was not possible. Said Steve.

After what? Tell me the truth. I already know. I just want to hear it out of your mouth. John said.

His mother didn't want to have children. I insisted on it.

John let the tears stream down his face.

I've always loved Catherine. But it was not she who broke my marriage. It was your mother. And now she's being sought after for being an accomplice in two assassination attempts.

You can't let her get arrested, Dad.

That decision is no longer in my hands, son.

John said nothing.

I love you, son. Go back to being the same John as before.

John was thoughtful.

I'm going to finish dinner. Leave Caroline alone for a while. She needs it.

OK.

Steve finished dinner and set the table. He went to call Caroline for dinner.

Caroline! Steve said knocking on the door.

Caroline opened the door, her eyes swollen, with tears.

Dinner is ready. Steve said.

Sorry, but I don't want to eat anything. Caroline said.

But you need to eat. Your mother wouldn't want to know that you're not eating.

It's ok. I'm going to eat a little.

I can enter? I want to talk to you.

Of course, come in. It's your house. Caroline said.

I know how much you're hurting, Caroline. But forgive John. He is also suffering. His mother left, and he'll probably never see her again.

Because? She asked.

His mother bought the poison and gave it to your father. They were accomplices.

What?

They were having an affair. And your father is no longer in prison.

Oh my God! My mom. He goes after her.

No. I have cops on her bedroom door. But I'm worried about you. When you go to sleep, lock the door and don't open it for anyone. Not even John. OK?

Okay. "She replied.

Great. Go, wash your face and go down to dinner. We'll be waiting for you. Steve said.

They had dinner and Caroline and John did not talk.

I'm going to bed. Good night for you. Caroline said to Steve.

Good night. And don't forget to close the door.

Okay. Good evening, John. She said, looking at John.

Good night, Carol. John answered.

At the hospital, the nurse was taking care of Catherine.

Catherine found herself playing with Caroline when she was still a three-year-old.

Come on dear, come with Mommy. Catherine said opening her arms to Caroline.

I love you baby. Catherine said to her daughter.

The scene changed and then Catherine see Steve. Steve picked her on his lap to take her to dinner and kissed her.

The nurse looked at Catherine.

Look, you're smiling. This is a good sign. It must be a very good dream. The doctor needs to know that.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve woke up early, went swimming like he used to, and when he came back Caroline was making breakfast.

Good Morning. Steve said.

Good Morning. Caroline answered.

I didn't know you cooked. Steve said.

My mom taught me. She cooks very well.I love my great-grandmother's ragu that my mom does. It's very good. Said Caroline.

I know. Steve said.

It is true. I forgot you know her better than I do. Caroline said.

And that bothers you? Steve asked.

No way. I love my mother and I want her to be happy. Caroline said.

Steve was impressed by Caroline's maturity. How will her relationship with John work out if John is so immature? Steve thought.

Breakfast is ready. Caroline said.

I'm going to take a shower and I'll be right back. Steve said.

Can I wake John?

Go, but don't delay. Steve said.

OK.

Caroline entered John's room and approached him.

John, wake up!

John didn't answer.

Caroline sat down and spoke close to his ear.

John, wake up!

John pulled her and kissed her.

You were pretending to sleep! Caroline said.

Yes, John said, tickling her.

Caroline was laughing.

Stop, John! Stop!

What's going on here? Steve asked, entering the room.

Nothing, father! We were just joking. I was tickling her.

You two at the breakfast table now! Steve said.

It's ok. Caroline said, leaving.

Steve looked serious at John.

What dad?

I wasn't born yesterday, John. I'm waiting for you downstairs!

Steve, John, and Caroline were having breakfast when someone knocked on the door.

I answer. John said, getting up.

John opened the door and was shoved by Aaron.

Where's my daughter, kid?

John fell to the floor and Steve stood up angrily.

How dare you come to my house and assault my son?

I came to get my daughter! said Aaron.

The same daughter you poisoned? You'll not take her. Steve said.

Let's go, Caroline! Said Aaron.

I'm not want going anywhere with you. I'm going to stay here and wait for my mother to leave the hospital. Caroline said.

I didn't ask if you want to go. I'm telling you that you will.

Call HPD, John. Tell them we have an intruder in our house. Steve said.

John went to the kitchen to pick up his phone and saw his father's wallet. He called HPD.

In the room, the discussion continued.

Do you want Catherine? Stay with her. But the daughter is mine. Aaron said.

Aaron headed for Caroline, but Steve pushed him away. Aaron pushed Steve back and the fight began.

Caroline, come on! Come on! John said, calling her in a low voice.

Caroline went to the kitchen and John took her hand, fleeing with her.

And your father, John? Caroline asked as they ran.

My father knows how to take care of himself, Caroline. In addition, the HPD is coming.

Steve arrested Aaron and waited for the HPD to arrive.

You're an idiot. How could you marry a woman as intelligent as Catherine? Steve said.

Aaron ignored Steve.

The HPD came to Steve's house.

Get this trash out of my house! Steve told the cop.

Do you really think I'm going to stay in jail? Aaron said mockingly.

Danny went to Steve's house when he heard what had happened.

Steve was calling Tani.

Thank you, Tani.

Hey, Steve. Danny said.

Hey, Danny. I was asking Tani to trace John's phone.

Did you put a tracker on your child's phone?

Of course, Danny. What would I do now if I had not done it? He took all my money from my wallet and disappeared with Caroline.

That's it, my friend! You and your teenagers!

Said Danny, smiling.

Tani called Steve.

Where are they, Tani?

Tani gave the location of John and Caroline.

Okay. Thank you, Tani. I'll get them.

John, are we staying here? Caroline asked.

No one is going to come looking for us here. John said.

I think you're wrong. Caroline said looking at Steve, who was coming.

John looked at Steve.

No one but my father, of course. John said.

In the graveyard, John? Seriously? Steve said, laughing.

I thought no one would find us here. John said.

What about my father? Caroline asked.

He's trapped again. But he is confident he will not be in jail for long. I just wanted to know why he's so confident in impunity.

I think it's because the people who he works for, are very influential. Caroline said.

But no one is above the law. I'll make sure he doesn't leave this time.

Dad, I only spent the money on the cab. Said John handing over Steve's money.

We'll talk about this later. Let's go now. I need to go to the hospital. Catherine woke up.

Oh my God! What a wonderful new! I need to see my mother. Caroline said happily.

Come on. Steve said.

When they reached the hospital, Catherine was sitting on the bed.

Caroline euphorically entered the room.

Mom!

Catherine hugged her.

Hey, daughter.

I missed you so much. Caroline said.

Me too. Steve said, hugging Catherine.

Catherine looked at John.

Come here, John. Give me a hug too.

Catherine hugged him and John was thrilled. His mother wouldn't do that.

I'm very happy to see you guys. I really thought I would die. Catherine said.

But now you'll be fine. He'll not come near you any more. I guarantee that. Steve said

Thank you, sailor.

Now get better soon, I want to take you home. We will all be a happy family. Steve said, kissing Catherine.

Steve! The children! Catherine said.

We're not children!They said, Caroline and John, at the same time.


	20. Chapter 20

Two years later...

I still can't believe that Steve and I agreed with you and John getting married at age 18. Catherine said helping Caroline with the wedding dress.

You look beautiful, my daughter! Catherine said with much emotion.

Don't cry, Mom. You'll ruin your makeup. Caroline said.

You're right, daughter.

We could have married all together. You and Steve, me and John.

Steve and I wanted a simple ceremony, just for the closest friends. And I wanted your day to be yours. And that day has come. Catherine said.

But on the other hand, your honeymoon was very long, Mom. Three months...

Steve and I deserved it, after waiting so many years for our "endgame". And it was very good. Catherine said smiling.

Steve was helping John tie his tie.

You look very handsome, my son. You've matured a lot in those two years. I'm proud of you. Steve said.

Thanks Dad.

Steve smiled. You were smarter than me. I should have married with my Catherine too, when we were still young. I took too long.

Is Caroline ready? Asked John.

I'll go and see. Steve said.

Steve knocked on the door.

Who is it? Catherine asked.

It's me. Steve said.

Come in, Steve.

Steve came in and smiled.

Wow! My daughter-in-law looks beautiful!

Yes, my daughter is very beautiful! Catherine said, smiling.

But the bride's mother looks wonderful too. Steve said, kissing her quickly.

Thank you, sailor.

Steve, Mother. Please don't cause trouble if my father shows up at my wedding.

Your father? Catherine asked.

Yes, I invited him. He asked for forgiveness, Mother. He got arrested, he paid for the crime. He has changed a lot now that he has found a new wife.

Okay, Caroline. I'll strive not to throw it out of the church. Catherine said.

I don't think two years in prison pay what he did to your mother. But if you invited him, I'll not do anything since he behaves well. Steve said.

Thank you for understanding. I know he's wrong, but he's still my father. I can't change that. Said Caroline.

It's ok. Said Steve.

John and Caroline were married in a very beautiful ceremony.

All of Ohana was there. Catherine looked at the guests and saw Aaron with his new wife. He behaved well.

Catherine looked the other way and saw Lynn among the guests. She was in disguise, but Catherine recognized her.

At the end of the ceremony, Lynn got up and was leaving. Catherine followed her.

Lynn!

Lynn did not answer and kept walking.

Lynn, wait!

You are confusing me with someone else. Lynn replied.

Stop it, Lynn! I know it's you. Don't walk away without hugging your son. John needs this.

I'll get arrested if I stay here. Lynn said.

Unlike Aaron, who was arrested, Lynn wasn't arrested because it was never found.

Wait there, I'll get John for you. Catherine said.

Okay, Lynn agreed.

Catherine went to John and Caroline.

Caroline, lend me John for five minutes. Catherine said, taking him by the hand and taking him.

What happened, Catherine? Asked John.

There is someone there who wants to hug you. Catherine said, indicating where Lynn was.

My mom? John asked with emotion.

Yes. Go! Catherine said.

John approached Lynn.

Mom?

Hey, John! Your wedding was beautiful! I'm glad that you now have your own family. Lynn said, hugging him.

I'm very happy that you're here. John said.

Okay. I need to go now. Don't forget: Be happy! Lynn said.

Thank you mother.

John saw his mother leave. After that, he returned to Caroline and Catherine.

Where were you, John? Caroline asked.

My mother watched our wedding. John said.

What? Steve said, picking up the phone.

Catherine touched Steve's arm.

Steve, let her go.

No, Catherine!

Steve, please! For John, let her go. Catherine repeated.

Steve sighed.

Okay, Catherine.

Thanks. Said Catherine.

Thanks Dad. John said.

So now that it's all right, let's go to our party? Caroline said.

Come on, Carol. John said.

John and Caroline was enjoying a lot their wedding party.

Steve and Catherine sat watching them.

Steve, I think they're not worried about having a house just for them. Catherine said.

Well, Catherine, they actually asked me to continue living with us.

And you agreed, Steve?

Yes, Catherine. I'll not send the children out of the house. They don't want to go.

Children? The children are married, Steve.

I know, Catherine.

Catherine smiled.

Oh my God! If it's up to you, they'll never leave the house. Catherine said.

You're so smart! Come on, let's dance. Steve said, taking her by the hand.

A few hours later, Catherine and Steve took John and Caroline to the airport.

Have a good trip, call us when you get to the hotel and enjoy your honeymoon. Catherine said.

Thank you for everything, Mother.

You're welcome, daughter. Catherine said, hugging her.

John hugged Catherine.

Thank you, Mother-in-law.

Do not call me mother-in-law!

Okay. John said with a smile.

Goodbye, Caroline. Steve said, hugging her.

Bye, thank you for funding our honeymoon, Steve.

You deserve.

Steve hugged John for a long time.

Take care and take good care of your wife. I love you son.

I love you too, Dad.

Steve and Catherine went home.

Mrs. McGarrett, we have the house just for us for a few days. Steve said, kissing her, long.

Oh this is very good!

Three months later...

Catherine and Steve woke up with screams of Caroline and John.

What is it? Steve said.

They were startled when Caroline and John abruptly invaded their room.

Why don't you ever knock on the door? Catherine asked.

I'm sorry mom. But we're very happy!

What is the reason for so much happiness? Steve asked.

Caroline looked at John.

Speak, John.

You're going to be grandparent! John said smiling.

What? Catherine said.

Is not it wonderful, Mom?

But Caroline, you started college now!

But I'm going to continue studying, Mom.

And who will take care of this child?

You! I only trust you to take care of my baby.

Oh my God! Catherine said putting her hands on her face.

Are not you happy, Mom?

I'm happy, my daughter. I just think you guys are too hasty. Catherine said.

It'll be nice to have a kid running around the house again, Catherine. Steve said.

But now they're going to have their home, Steve. They'll have a child! Catherine said.

Can we continue here, Steve? Caroline asked.

Yes of course. I think you guys still can't live alone.

Catherine looked at Steve.

Okay. Catherine said getting up and hugging Caroline and John.

Congratulations! I'm very happy for my grandson.

I'm so happy too! Steve said hugging the three of them.

Now get out of my room! Catherine said, smiling.

We're going to change clothes and going to college. John said.

Okay, said Steve.

Relax, Catherine. Steve said when they left.

I'm happy, Steve. But do you know who the parents of this child will be in practice? We!

And that's good. We can't have kids anymore, we'll have a grandchild! Steve said.

You're right. Can I go back to my bed now?

You can, I need to go to work. Said Steve.

Eight months later ...

Catherine and Steve entered the hospital room where Caroline was with the baby.

Hello! We came to meet our beautiful little grandchild! Catherine said, smiling.

I'll introduce to you two, David Steven. John said, proudly.

Steve was thrilled by the homage.

Thanks son.

You're welcome, dad. Here, take him. Said John passing the baby to Steve.

Catherine looked at the baby.

Awww, Carol! He's so beautiful!

Thank you mom.

Give him to me, Steve! Catherine said, taking the baby from Steve's lap.

Oh, Grandma's love!

Two months later...

Caroline and John was coming home from college.

I'm so tired, John. All I want now is sleep. I hope David has already slept.

I'm also very tired, Carol. I'm glad my dad gave us this car so we could get home faster.

Caroline opened the door and Steve and Catherine waited for them. Catherine was with the baby on her lap.

Where will you go? Caroline asked.

We're going to play cards at Lou's house. Take, the baby is yours. Catherine said, putting David in Caroline's arms.

And don't wait for us. Tomorrow is Saturday, so we have no time to go back. Steve said.

Bye, my dears! Catherine said, leaving.

Playing cards at Lou's house? Steve asked when they were in the car.

It was the first thing that came to my mind. Where do we really go? Catherine asked.

Wherever you want, my love. You're the owner of my destiny ...

End.

Many thanks to you who followed this story from the beginning.


End file.
